1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oven and more particularly to a portable oven that cooks food by indirectly heating the bottom of the oven while hot air is conveyed to the interior of the main food storage chamber of the oven in order to heat the food further. Afterwards, the hot air is effectively conveyed to the atmosphere by means of a plurality of holes bored on the skirt portion of the oven's cover.
2. Description of the Invention
Existing ovens commonly sold in local markets are made of heat-insulated boxes with a heating element inside. Those ovens used in baking breads are so bulky and very costly that they are not within the reach of ordinary housewives. Therefore, they use heated plates inside an isolated box and the direct flue gases from the gas burner of the oven in order to heat the interior of the baking chamber so that the dough inside will be baked and ready for consumption.
The disadvantage of the prior art oven is that they are too bulky and can only be used for commercial purposes. Furthermore, the cost and practical utility to a housewife is not conducive to buying such a unit.
In order to solve the problem of baking inside the oven without the use of bulky and highly insulated baking compartment, I therefore provide for an improved oven that does not utilize any heat insulator but is very efficient in baking bread that is enough for the consumption of a small family, e.g., six persons. The portable oven has a base plate, an oven body, and a cover which are adapted to be placed on top of a gas range or electric range. The portable oven of the present invention also has a skillet, "mess tray", steamer, or funnel lid that permit the oven to be used in a variety of ways that will be explained in more detail infra.
A baking vessel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,615 for stove-top cooking formed of an annular base, a ring-shaped main pan, and a lid. A secondary pan may be used if desired, the secondary pan being placed in the upper portion of the main pan.